Tabla Nocturna
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto Tabla nocturna: One-shot de diferentes parejas.
1. Estrella fugaz

_**Tabla: Nocturna.**_

_**One-shot: Estrella fugaz.**_

_**Pareja: Fuji-Sakuno-Fuji**_

_**Advertencias: Ooc y habla sexual (muy escasa) **_

_**Resumen: Ver una estrella fugaz siempre había sido su sueño, pero había veces que podías verlas en buena compañía… o no.**_

Sakuno le miró tan entusiasmada que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su novio. Fuji Shyusuke se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, tocándole las mejillas sonrojadas con los pulgares antes de afirmar de nuevo con la cabeza, asegurándole que pensaba cumplir su promesa.

-Gracias- le agradeció tímidamente. Él volvió a sonreír y se echó el abrigo por encima, marchándose.

Había descubierto por buenas fuentes que Ryuzaki, su novia desde hacía tres meses, no había visto jamás una estrella fugaz en el cielo. La idea de complacerla, le hizo comenzar a preparar la que esperaba que fuera, la mejor velada de la chica.

Por su parte, Sakuno Ryuzaki se quedó pensativa mientras atendía a sus quehaceres del trabajo. Vender libros y revistas podía llegar a ser aburrido en algunas horas, pero en otras, era una completa estampida. Este era uno de esos momentos y esperaba que no hubiera sucedido por haber visto a Fuji salir de la tienda. Eran capaces de ponerse a preguntarle a diestro y siniestro sobre sus cosas íntimas.

Y la verdad era que no quería contarle a nadie que su novio quería llevarla a un escampado para enseñarle una estrella que jamás había visto. Siempre creía que Fuji hacía cosas maravillosas, que la sorprendía cuando menos se lo esperaba, igual que cuando se conocieron.

Fue en un tren, mientras ella estiraba de la falda tan corta que se le había ocurrido ponerse ese día por ser un regalo de cumpleaños. Se había hecho una carrera y quería poder esconderla de las miradas pervertidas de los ejecutivos solteros que siempre se encontraban en los trenes y eran llamados pervertidos. Casualmente, alguien se colocó tras ella, cubriendo el lugar con su mochila de deporte. Se había tensado al instante. ¿Y si era un pervertido?

Mas cuando giró para verle, una sonrisa la esperaba. El muchacho mantenía las manos en la barra superior y la miraba con unos ojos entrecerrados azules. Tan azules que terminó haciéndola suspirar. Desde siempre había gustado de ese color. La sonrisa la inquieto un poco y aferró con más fuerza la falda y la barra ante ella cuando sintió la aceleración del tren.

Los labios masculinos quedaron impensablemente pegados a su oído.

-Tiene una carrera en la pierna derecha- habló con voz sensual- no se preocupe. Mi maleta la oculta. No la tocaré- aseguró.

-Gra… gracias- agradeció aturdida, sin saber si realmente tenía que hacerlo o no.

Pero él no se movió de detrás de ella y hasta soportó los empujones que demandaban acercarse. La maleta del chico rozaba gentilmente su pierna y evitó la visión de su rotura. Cuando salieron sanos y salvos, él se esmeró en convencerla para que se colocara uno de sus chándales. Al parecer, según le explicó, se dedicaba a jugar al tenis.

Le prometió devolverle el chándal si se volvían a encontrar en el tren, pero él se negó rotundamente, explicándole que no volvería a subirse a un tren en su vida. Que ya había tenido suficiente. Le dijo, entonces, que él se encargaría de buscarla y aunque lo vio como un acosador, cuando se lo encontró ante una de las portadas de las muchas revistas de deportes que vendían, casi se mareó. Era tenista profesional. Mundialmente conocido.

Y él cumplió la promesa. La buscó y recogió su chándal, aunque no fue con lo único que se marchó aquel día-, un día que trascurrió tras varias citas en las que casualmente siempre se olvidaba de llevarse la ropa-, también se llevó su corazón.

Aunque lo catalogaban como un hombre de mente retorcida del que no te puedes fiar, con ella era bueno y cauteloso. Si bien su sonrisa y gustos a veces le creaba un escalofrió, él se encargaba de quitárselo por completo del cuerpo. No habían tenido una experiencia sexual entre ellos- puesto que ninguno de los dos era nuevo en una relación- pero no encontraban la necesidad de hacerlo. Es más, siempre la estaba complaciendo en otros temas. Una vez, hasta temió llegar a un orgasmo sin la necesidad de que la tocara en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

Y aunque no podía negar que había ansiado notarle más allá de sus senos, no se lo pidió y él no continuó. Tenía demasiada cabeza y siempre la regañaba cuando se vestía cubierta. Fuji disfrutaba verla. Le gustaba ver carne y alegaba odiar el invierno desde que la conoció. Y aunque era tímida, ella también gustaba de faldas cortas que esterilizaban sus piernas o de tops que podían colocarse cuando tenías un vientre plano y tu piel era medianamente morena. Era una ropa la mar de fresca en verano. Y era bastante refrescante saber que tu novio no era de aquellos que eran tan celosos y cubrían a las mujeres hasta las cejas. Quizás, era porque contaba con que su propia vergüenza no le dejaría hacer demasiado.

Suspiró y cobró la factura de la penúltima persona en la tienda. La hora de salida estaba ya cercana y cada vez que pensaba que solo tendría tiempo de correr hasta su casa, ducharse y vestirse para ser llevada hasta un lugar que desconocía de la mano de Fuji, su corazón latía con terrible fuerza.

Iba a ver algo que siempre quería haber visto desde que era pequeña. Un sueño. Siempre había querido pedir un deseo en especial. Ahora, tenía que cambiarlo por otro diferente. Le había estado dando vueltas y esperaba que fuera verdad.

-Puedes irte a casa, Sakuno- informó su jefa con una sonrisa- ten cuidado de regreso a casa. Y pásatelo bien.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció sonriente, encaminándose hasta su pequeño piso, discreto y lo bastante grande como para una persona.

La primera vez que había visto a Fuji en él sintió unas tremendas ganas de reírse. Le parecía que aquella casa no era lo más eficiente para él y mucho menos, grande. Fuji no era un hombre corpulento ni mucho menos, pero su figura ya la abarcaba por completo a ella misma. Aunque no se podía esperar mucho de una persona que medía menos de uno cincuenta y ocho.

Se observó ante el espejo, completamente desnuda. Algo que únicamente podía hacer cuando se encontraba sola en el baño y de vez en cuando. Sus senos eran firmes y pequeños. Sus caderas pequeñas- cosa que creía dificultosa para tener hijos- vientre plano y brazos delgados. Una pequeña mancha en uve entre sus piernas formada por sus rizos y pequeñas piernas bastante elegantes. Pies pequeños y dedos medianamente rectos. No podía quejarse.

Se vistió con un elegante vestido marrón y mientras esperaba, se encargó de su terminio de acicalamiento. Unos zapatos negros a conjunto con el bolso y el timbre tan puntual como siempre sonando. Cuando abrió, Fuji la recorrió con sus ojos azules abiertos y una sonrisa maliciosa que se tornó ligeramente lujuriosa antes de tomarla de la cintura y pegarla contra él.

-Vámonos- invitó nada más liberar sus labios tras quitarle el carmín con los suyos- antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras decía esto, enroscó su nariz entre los largos cabellos castaños de su novia. Tenía un olor dulzón que siempre terminaba atrayéndolo y tenerlo a punto de perder la razón. Pero esperaba que Sakuno ignorara ese esfuerzo. Si bien estaba ansiando poder disfrutarla, comprendía muchas cosas de la chica con solo mirarla.

—Venga— repitió.

Sakuno afirmó y caminó a su lado para cerrar la puerta de aquel apartamento pequeño. Ya habían sido otras veces la que le había dicho que se buscara una casa más protectora, pero Sakuno gustaba de ese pisito con mucho amor. No podía llevársela y arrancarla de lo que le gusta. No todavía. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo. Más tarde, se encargaría de disfrutar a su buena manera de ella.

No era un novio maltratador, pero si bien era algo sádico algunas veces. Ella ya lo había ido comprobando como con el picante y algunas otras cualidades escondidas. Pero no podía comprometerse. Esa chica le gustaba de verdad.

¿A dónde iremos? — quiso saber la chica antes de subir al Rolls-Royce negro.

Te aseguro que será muy romántico — respondió sonriente.

Sakuno sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando la idea. Siempre se mostraba inquieta cuando subía a su coche. Seguramente lo encontraría demasiado lujoso para su gusto. Pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era rico. Famoso y la amaba. Nunca había pensado que una aventura en el tren le llevaría a conocer a la chica tímida de largas trenzas que intentaba por todos los medios que nadie viera la carrera de sus medias. No comprendió por qué, pero le pareció divertido protegerla. Lo que no esperó fue enamorarse de ella.

—Y… ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento hoy? — Preguntó la joven en medio del silencio roto por el arrullo del motor.

Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien, como siempre —Únicamente que Inui ha mejorado sus zumos. Son deliciosos.

Sakuno arrugó la nariz ligeramente turbada. Seguramente, para ella no sería delicioso y no querría ni verlo. La había llevado un día a cenar con el intelectual y experimental hombre y terminó no queriendo volver a verle tras beber un simple sorbo de uno de los jugos. Claro que lo que a él le parecía bueno, no quería decir que a Sakuno también.

Había llevado una mano hasta la pierna izquierda de la joven, acariciándola suavemente. La piel suave era una seda bajo sus dedos. Sakuno siempre se sonrojaba, pero no le negaba cualquier roce. Pero el roce no duró demasiado. Ya habían llegado al lugar de destino.

El árbol centenario de la ciudad. Había pedido permiso para colgar un columpio que no hiriera las ramas gruesas de los árboles por un solo día y se lo habían concedido. Una manta los esperaba junto a una cesta repleta de comida. Sakuno miraba todo aquello completamente asombrada.

— ¿Podremos ver la estrella desde aquí?

—Seguro- respondió invitándola a salir— no queda demasiado.

Sakuno se agarró de su brazo gentilmente y a paso lento, caminaron hasta el columpio. La chica miró todo con ojos deliciosamente sorprendidos y una gran satisfacción inundó su pecho.

—Siéntate— invitó.

—Sí, gracias— Agradeció obedeciéndole— ¿No necesitaremos un catalejo o algo así?

Soltó una carcajada y la abrazó contra él, besándole la frente antes de cubrirla con la manta.

—No. Confía en mí— Demandó— Verás tú estrella fugaz. No te preocupes.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, inclinándose para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspirar agradada. Estaba siendo lo más romántico que podía permitirse, aunque estaba deseando llevar a cabos sus más suculentos planes por los que era conocido. Era lo suficiente retorcido como para sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera y hacer que confesara. Sakuno era tan pura que no necesitaba esas cosas. Por eso, se sentía totalmente desconcertado de que con ella no funcionaran.

Sakuno continuaba con la mirada fija en el cielo, esperando aquella estrella fugaz que tanto anhelaba. Ya tenía más que pensado el deseo y esperaba poder ser lo suficiente rápida como para pedirlo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, su corazón latía con gran fuerza.

Fuji la mantenía bien sujeta de la cintura y le permitía utilizar su hombro como apoyo. Sentía el cálido aliento del chico contra sus cabellos y como de vez en cuando acogía el aroma de su pelo en su nariz con una caricia suave y casi imperceptible. Ella también bien podía percibir su olor y eso la tentó a levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Con los ojos entrecerrados, entreabrió sus labios. Fuji no tardó en apoderarse de un bien correspondido beso. Esos besos que terminaban por hacerle perder el sentido y la razón.

Y sí. Una estrella fugaz pasó. Justo ante ellos. Pero ninguno de los dos logró ver aquel suceso. Y el deseo que Sakuno pensaba pedir, tarde o temprano terminaría cumpliéndose, porque si era por Fuji Shyusuke, Ryuzaki Sakuno no se escaparía de él.

**n/a**

Tanta estrella fugaz y luego no la ven, si es que… vaya par u.ú. Todo por besarse. Si hubieran esperado un poco más… En fin, primera pareja de esta tabla. Son diferentes parejas las que vendrán, así que no se asusten. Para cualquier información ya saben: A mi lj.


	2. Soledad

_**Tabla: **__Nocturna._

_**One-shot: **__Soledad_

_**Pareja: **__Sakuno-Ryoma-Sakuno_

_**Advertencias: **__ninguna, creo.___

_**Resumen: **__Un escrito muestra muchos sentimientos pasados, incluso trae buenos recuerdos._

_--_

_--_

_Soledad es oscuridad. _

_Soledad es tristeza._

_Soledad es dolor._

_Soledad es una barrera que existe y no hay forma de saltar._

_Soledad. La palabra que sucede cuando nadie te acompaña._

_Soledad es cuando alguien te da la espalda._

_Soledad es cuando gritas por dentro y nadie te escucha._

_Soledad son lágrimas._

_Soledad es abrir los ojos en la cama de un hospital sin nadie._

_Soledad es entrar en tu casa y ver que no hay nadie para recibirte._

_Soledad, cuando no sabes qué hacer._

_Soledad, cuando no puedes pedirle a nadie que te ayude._

_Soledad es cuando la persona que amas muere._

_Soledad, es angustia._

_Soledad es abandono._

_Soledad no inspira. _

_Soledad no abraza._

_Soledad es un grito._

_Soledad es amarga._

_Soledad te marea._

_Soledad te asfixia._

_Soledad te ahoga._

_Soledad se anida en tu corazón._

_Soledad siempre existe._

_Soledad jamás te da la espalda._

_Soledad es una barrera._

_Soledad es la indiferencia._

_Soledad es una simple palabra._

_Soledad es un sentimiento._

_Soledad es un color._

_Soledad es lo que siento._

_Soledad es lo que te rompe por dentro._

_Soledad es lo que me invade, cuando no te tengo._

_Soledad es lo que me engulle, cuando lloro en anhelo._

_Soledad… Soledad…. Soledad._

_Soledad cuando te pierdo._

_R. S. Para el trabajo de literatura. 4º E.S.O._

— ¿Qué es eso? Es demasiado triste, Sakuno.

Sakuno Ryuzaki sonrió, guardando la hoja nuevamente en su cuaderno correspondiente antes de meterlo dentro la caja y cerrarla finalmente. La última caja para su mudanza.

—La escribí en cuarto, cuando… Bueno, cuando Ryoma-kun volvió a marcharse a América. Quizás, me pasé mostrando lo que sentía. Y ahora, me trae buenos recuerdos.

Osakada sonrió, tocándole las mejillas.

—Bueno, eso fue hasta que volviste a ser feliz, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió, mirando la sortija de recién casada en su mano, levantándose al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, abalanzándose sobre su marido, besándolo. Ryoma parpadeó sorprendido, sin comprender a qué venía ese entusiasmo y Tomoka sonrió, marchándose para dejarlos a solas. Ahora que estaban justo, la soledad era lo que más ansiaban tener.

**n/a**

En fin, otro más. Y esta vez Ryoma y Sakuno como pareja. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Vayan al lj para cualquier consulta y tal, gracias.

Gracias por sus maravillosos rw. Son la vida del escritor cuando son coherentes *gota*


	3. Noche

_**Tabla: **__Nocturna._

_**One-shot: **__Noche_

_**Pareja: **__Ann- (¿?)_

_**Advertencias: **__mentes débiles, abstenerse._

_**Resumen: **__La noche que viven locamente los adolescentes no siempre es buena para todos. Cabezas locas, ser dueños de las consecuencias._

Las risas impactaron en la nocturnidad de la noche. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, al compás de pasos y palabras que las endulzaban el fuerte olor a café, tabaco y alcohol. Los adolescentes rompiendo el toque de queda, las mujeres buscando nuevas delicatesen que probar. Hombres en busca de algo que llevarse a la cama por una noche y millones de locales ganando dinero.

Años atrás, ella misma había formado parte de ese escándalo. Noches sin dormir, un cigarro que llevarse a la boca, un chico que buscar para poder besar toda la noche… y quizás algo más. Así había sido como había perdido estúpidamente su virginidad y… algo más.

Sus padres terminaron artos de su necesidad de expandirse, de salir porque nadie la comprendía, de buscar el rincón entre los que siempre creía amigos. Y su hermano, se cansó de ir limpiándole las lágrimas y la mierda. De inventar escusas y llevarla al hospital.

La noche era malditamente peligrosa y nadie se daba cuenta hasta que habían sufrido las causas. Y vivir sola a los diecisiete años no era nada bueno. Eso de llegar tarde, ¡una mentira! ¿Quién le haría la cena y limpiaría la casa? ¡Libertad! ¡Ja! Tenía que limpiar, cocinar, arreglar sus cosas, hacer deberes y muchas otras cosas que terminaban por agotarla. ¿Vivir sola daba gusto? No. La soledad la rodeaba, en cada rincón de aquel pequeño piso. Tenía que trabajar hasta tarde para poder pagárselo, el banco la perseguía por haber pedido un préstamo para poder pagarse el piso.

Y lo único que ansiaba hacer cuando tenía libre era dormir.

¿Por qué todas esas estúpidas adolescentes no se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo? La que más y la que menos se había escapado de su casa o estaba mintiendo a sus padres. Seguramente, si ocurría algo, entonces creerían que con pedir perdón bastaría.

Estúpidas nocturnas adolescentes que no comprendían nada.

Se abrazó a sí misma, recordando la noche en que su "pedir perdón" no serviría de nada. En lo que haber tomado drogas, beber hasta estar como una completa cuba y sucumbir a los deseos de todo adolescente a la hora del sexo, llevaría a la tumba a otra persona.

Esa noche se había marchado de su casa a escondidas, traicionando la confianza de su padre y la palabra de su hermano al respaldarla. Había comprado cerveza y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde las bebidas gratis rodaban siempre. Donde creía que tenía amigos que siempre la respaldarían aunque estos le ofrecieran siempre un porro o cualquier otra droga. ¿Esos eran los mejores amigos?

En aquel momento no lo dudaba, porque era presa de la gilipollez adolescente y la noche.

Llevaba varias noches ronroneando a uno de los chicos mayores, besos, toqueteos sensuales y algunos que otros manoseos que no habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Sin embargo, esa noche terminó cediendo al impulso masculino y se entregó a él. No era su primera vez, desde luego, pero aquel chico… realmente había esperado. La había tratado de forma diferente pese a llamarla siempre "hermana pequeña de Tachibana".

Entonces, esa misma noche, mientras se recuperaban, abrazados y esperaban la salida de la luz, ocurrió la desgracia. Muchachos borrachos. A ella la violaron, a él… lo mataron.

Sí, definitivamente, esas idiotas no sabían que hacían.

Cerró la cortina correctamente y miró tras ella. La cama sin tocar. La cena en el plato y la vela encendida en un pequeño altar. Odiaba cuando ese día regresaba una y otra vez. Su cuerpo automáticamente le recordaba lo sucedido.

Encendió las luces con urgencia y colocó la música fuertemente.

Definitivamente, la noche nunca más iba a ser su compañera y solo podía rezar por esas mocosas perdidas de la vida misma.

--

Pues, no tengo nada qué decir.


	4. Luna Llena

_**Tabla: **__Nocturna._

_**One-shot: **__Luna llena_

_**Pareja: **__Momoshiro- ¿?_

_**Advertencias: **__mentes débiles, abstenerse._

_**Resumen: **__La noche que viven locamente los adolescentes no siempre es buena para todos. Cabezas locas, ser dueños de las consecuencias._

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta le sorprendió tanto como el tono dulce y delicado. Una mano le recorrió la espalda con precaución y un gemido de sorpresa salió de aquella persona. Rebuscó en el interior de su bolso y le tendió un pañuelo. Mareado, lo recogió sin la menor de las precauciones, limpiándose el vómito. Porque no estaba demasiado seguro de que lo que la luz de la luna le dejaba ver si era real o pura imaginación.

Una mujer, ¿hablándole a él?

Por meros momentos sospecho que no lograra saber de quién se trataba, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y él se echó hacia atrás, ella mostró claramente el reconocimiento. Le sonrió, sin embargo y cortó la distancia que él mismo había roto.

—Dámelo— dijo, refiriéndose al pañuelo que él mismo había usado y estrangulaba entre sus dedos— lo lavaré y quedará limpio.

—No. Lo he tocado: ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

—Momoshiro Takeshi, el chico que con solo catorce años mató a toda su familia con una katana— respondió secamente ella— Dios, debe de haber sido muy duro para ti pasar veinte años completamente solo.

—No quiero lástima — escupió. Ella se echó a reír.

—No es lástima. No puedo creerme que con catorce años mataras a tu familia. Es imposible.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? — Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Ella sonrió.

—Mi padre trabaja en el cementerio. Le he ayudado muchas veces. Te he…

—Me has visto— maldijo entre dientes, interrumpiéndola.

Nunca hubiera pensado que nadie pudiera verle a las horas que iba para ver la tumba de sus padres y hermanos. Donde juraba siempre encontrar al asesino original. Al que le echó las culpas y el que le arruinó la vida al compás de las miradas temerosas y acusadoras de los vecinos.

—Por eso lo sé. Si un hombre curva los hombros ante la tumba de alguien es que realmente está apenado. Si lloraste o no, nunca te lo diré. Si realmente los hubieras asesinado, primero, no habrías ido a la tumba nunca. Segundo; no encogerías los hombros ni ansiaras tanto la cercanía de la gente a la vez que el castigo.

Arqueó una ceja, tensándose. Maldición, aquella chica sabía demasiado de ella y eso solo podía significar una maldita cosa: Le había estado observando.

—Deberías de dejar de observar a los demás y centrarte en ti— recomendó, devolviéndole el pañuelo. Ella sonrió nuevamente, ampliamente y dando un ligero saltito sobre los tacones negros.

—Solo observó a personas que realmente se lo merezcan. Tú no eres ningún asesino, así que no cometo ningún tipo de pecado.

Suspiró, riendo y girándose hasta que sus ojos dieron con el cielo. La brillante luna brillaba sobre la oscuridad, iluminando las calles de la ciudad y su posición. Muchas veces había hecho el estúpido favor de pedirle un deseo. Que le concediera hablar con alguien de nuevo y que no le tuviera miedo. Ahora, por primera vez, el deseo se había cumplido.

Pero cuando se giró con la pregunta del nombre en sus labios, ella había desaparecido y la sonrisa de su rostro, se esfumó. No sabía que los días de Luna llena realmente podían pasar cosas como esas.

--

Pónganle la pareja que quieran : D

Pd: Hagan el favor de no plagiar la historia de éste one-shot ¬¬.


	5. Estrella

_**Tabla: Nocturna.**_

_**One-shot: Estrella.**_

_**Pareja: Sakuno- ¿?**_

_**Advertencias: Ooc **_

_**Resumen: Cuando una persona te eclipsa puede convertirse en tu estrella de la buena suerte o… en una desgracia.**_

Aun cuando sabía que era imposible, él sostuvo su mirada al encontrarse en medio de la calle. Una cualquiera y con el destino a algún sitio que todavía no recordaba. Oh, sí: clases de repaso. No era una estudiante aplicada, por ello necesitaba recuperación extra escolar. Y aunque la relación del encuentro con su tarea por hacer era vergonzosa, no podía evitar querer quedarse ahí, plantada en medio de toda ese gente que circulaba sin preocupaciones o sin darse cuenta exactamente de qué sucedía. Solo era ella consciente de lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo.

Los odios dejaron de escuchar cualquier cosa y su vista se sensibilizó hasta el punto de aumentar su visión. Desviando su atención de los ojos a los labios, esperando que se movieran, deseándolo. Y que casualmente, su nombre saliera de ellos.

Él continuó caminando hacia ella, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sin distraerse en su mirada y sin demostrar torpeza. Seguro de sí mismo. Y a ella la estaba eclipsando tan abiertamente que si ahora mismo hubiera caído una estrella sobre su cocotera ni se habría enterado. Porque para estrellas, él.

Cuando se detuvo a su lado era ya el más no poder. Sintió que en su pecho se ahogaba un grito de felicidad y que casi le costó controlar las lágrimas cuando se volvió hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada y… sí, una de aquellas desarmadoras sonrisas que tanto la cautivaban.

—Deberías de estar en casa— le susurró, pausada y tranquilamente—. Anochece antes.

—No… no puedo— se escuchar contestar. Él arqueó una ceja, girando su cuerpo contra ella. El aroma a colonia endulzó el aire—. Tengo que… estudiar.

Vale, debía de pensar que era una empollona sin cuidado. Quizás, este fuera el momento de irse corriendo. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera mover un solo pie, él la había sujetado del cuello. Su gran manaza cálida y áspera, pero suave y protectora. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—Te acompañaré y esperaré— indicó— no te separes de mí.

Asintiendo, notando como el agarre en la parte trasera de su cuello se libraba suavemente, descendiendo la mano hasta la cintura, pegándola contra él. No comprendía exactamente por qué, pero eso sentía tremendamente… bien, seguro y protector. Sintió deseos de poder decírselo. Pero no podía. Era imposible. Él estaba haciendo eso como un favor, nada más, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, cuando él cumplió su promesa sintió un gran alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo. Ese día había anochecido antes de tiempo, engullendo la luz solar por la nocturna. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pero solo había una capaz de eclipsarla por completo: Él.

Volvió a sonreírle y tenderle la mano cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

—Vamos a casa— dijo con amabilidad.

Ella asintió, siguiéndole. Si tenía que aprovechar este momento, lo haría. La mano de él era cálida, grande y abarcaba por completo la suya. Delicado pese a ser un hombre. Se encargaba de mantenerla siempre un paso delante de él que no tardaba en romper gracias a sus largas piernas.

Desgraciadamente, la llegada a su casa fue mucho más corta de lo que esperaba. Cuando la puerta de hierro se encontró ante sus ojos, deseo que no supiera donde vivía para poder caminar más tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo, él tosió, inclinándose hacia la puerta y la empujó. Caballerosamente, la empujó hasta el interior. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, había una extraña tristeza en sus ojos.

—Voy a besarte— anunció.

Y cumplió lo dicho. La boca suave, de sabor a canela y Coca-Cola. Un beso cálido, triste y capaz de hacerla volar por el aire. Y mientras ella todavía saboreaba el sabor, la ternura y la decisión de su primer besó, él se marchó. Los hombros caídos, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿tan desagradable había sido? ¿Tan horrible? Una furia ofendida comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. ¡Si no le quería que no lo hubiera hecho!

Furiosa consigo misma por tener vanas esperanzas, se encerró en su casa, echó la llave y se acostó únicamente para sollozar.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un mensaje en el móvil.

_La estrella de tus ojos ha perecido._

Días más tarde, se encontraría llorando ante la tumba. Él, únicamente la había buscado para despedirse. Y en el cielo, una estrella menos comenzaba brillar.

--

Nota: No usen esta historia para inspirarse. Piensen ustedes. Gracias.


	6. Frio

_**Tabla: nocturna.**_

_**One-shot: Frio.**_

_**Pareja: Ryoga- Sakuno. Sakuno-Ryoma**_

_**Advertencias: Ooc **_

_**Resumen: El frio pone de mal humor a cualquiera… ¿no?.**_

—Mentiras de nuevo: No.

Su voz se enervó por encima de las demás. El monitor frunció el ceño y después, aferrando los guantes de invierno que le cubrían los dedos, se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Perdón? — Cuestionó pausadamente. Él frunció el ceño.

Odiaba a esa clase de energúmenos y lo peor de todo, es que se encontraban en todos lados. Ya se había encontrado siete por lo menos en lo que llevaba de día. Y lo más terrible era que siempre las víctimas eran las mismas. Chicas afables, nobles y despistadas que eran sencillamente los platos más deliciosos que cualquier avispado podía tener.

Lo sabía porque él mismo lo había estado haciendo durante toda su vida. Desde que se había despedido de su padre y madre adoptiva. Había tenido que labrarse el mismo las oportunidades y así había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Y no es que pudiera culparlos por ello, es que simplemente: Hacía frio.

—Ya has oído— replicó a la par que cruzaba sus anchos brazos sobre el pecho.

El monitor alzó las cejas, escrutándolo con la mirada de arriba abajo. La muchacha frente a él parpadeó, perdida. Le sonaba de algo. Parecía como si ya la hubiera conocido anteriormente, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era lo traicionero que había sido a lo largo de su vida, así pues, si ella deseaba golpearle el rostro hasta que le salieran los ojos, no la culparía.

—Creo que está usted equivocado. No le haga caso, señorita Ryuzaki. Me encargaré personalmente, por un módico precio, que usted tenga las mejores instalaciones que…

—Que por un precio mucho más recomendable y barato tendría. Él le clavará una estaca en la billetera— advirtió, interrumpiendo una perorata que tan bien conocía.

—Oye, ¡es suficiente! — Exclamó el monitor acercándose a él—. ¿Acaso yo te quito la comida?

Sus alturas se asemejaban, su físico, pero desgraciadamente, no su inteligencia.

—Por… por favor, basta— intervino la muchacha.

Simplemente, por poner nuevamente sus ojos sobre ella al recordar, el otro tomó la iniciativa, empujándolo. Sus huesos dieron de lleno contra la helada nieve, hundiéndose a completo. Congelado, muerto de frio y rabioso, cuando salió, deseó que aquel maldito fuera incinerado con vida y que jamás en la vida volviera a ponerse erecto.

La muchacha interrumpió rápidamente sus necesidades de blasfemar y maldecirlo, porque se acercó a él con intenciones de tirar de su cuerpo en busca de sacarlo de la fría nieve. El monitor pareció ver abierto el cielo cuando ella se distrajo. Recogió uno de los bolsos que portaba la muchacha y salió corriendo. Ryuzaki no logró verlo del todo, pero cuando él la advirtió, era demasiado tarde.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — Exclamó, aterrada.

Había llevado las manos enguantadas hasta sus carrillos enrojecidos por el frio y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de inundarse de lágrimas.

—Demonios, no llores— gruñó, tirando de ella por el brazo hasta donde estaban las demás maletas—. Tira, te daré un lugar donde quedarte. Gratis.

—Pe… pero es que… mis documentos y el de los demás están ahí…

Se detuvo, arqueando una ceja. Estaba cada vez más congelado y la rabia crecía.

—Los demás— repitió y ella asintió—. ¿Quiénes son los demás?

—Esto pues…— dudó. Él chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar mientras recogía algunas de las maletas.

—Estoy congelado— espetó al reconocer la duda en su rostro—. Me congelaré y moriré de frio. Entonces, caerá sobre ti la culpabilidad de mi muerte. ¿Estarías satisfecha con ello?

Ella enrojeció culpablemente y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Así, accedió a seguirle.

La casita que había alquilado como refugio en el invierno los esperaba entre otras dos. Las luces de un árbol de navidad brillaban desde una de las ventanas y seguramente, estaría calentita y cómodamente lista para poder darse un baño de agua caliente, quitarse esas ropas y dejarse seducir por una sopa caliente.

El calor los golpeó nada más abrir la puerta y maldiciendo, empezó a desnudarse. Un leve gritito le recordó que no estaba solo y cuando se encaró a ella tan solo quedaba la húmeda ropa interior.

—Por favor— rogó, cubriéndose los ojos, chocando con el sofá y cayendo de bruces en él—. No lo haga…

Sonrió, gustándole aquella reacción por muy exagerada que pareciera. Se pasó una mano por los húmedos cabellos y giró sobre sus pies para subir escaleras arriba.

El agua caliente le calentó el cuerpo y la ropa seca y caliente fue agradecible. Cuando regresó al salón ella colgaba un teléfono móvil que no tardó en guardar en la parte trasera del pantalón. Le miró con aquellos ojos preocupados y tuvo que sonreír.

—No te preocupes. Lamento si dije algo indecoroso y tal. Pero el frio me pone de mal humor— explicó, entrando tras la barra de la cocina—. ¿A quién llamabas? No voy a secuestrarte ni nada por el estilo, por muy hermosa que seas.

—A… mis compañeros— respondió, sonrojada y siguiéndole—. Les dije dónde estaba y que nos ofreció cobijo. No puedo creerme que ese hombre estuviera a punto de… de…

—Vaciarte la cartera, sí— terminó, abriendo la nevera—. Solo quedan tres cuartos vacios. ¿Serán suficientes?

—Sí— respondió sonriente—. No somos tantos. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¡Claro! — Animado, le extendió una de las cacerolas—. Creo que una buena sopa nos vendrá bien. Por cierto— añadió—; ¿Cómo te llamas? He oído algo de Ryu…

—Sakuno Ryuzaki— respondió ella con una leve inclinación—. ¿Usted…?

—Ryoga Echizen— Contestó, arqueando las cejas cuando ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa—. No sé por qué pero tu nombre me suena… Y también me parece haberte visto en otro lugar. Pero ahora no caigo… Es como si en algún momento me hubiera enamorado de ti y te hubiera borrado de mi memoria.

Sakuno enrojeció y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No lo creo… lo que pasa es que…— tartamudeó, golpeándose repentinamente la cabeza—. Oh, demonios. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Claro que le conozco!

Ryoga arqueó una ceja, esperando. Cada vez estaba más cerca de descubrir qué era esa sensación familiar, de qué conocía a esa muchacha y, la verdad, estaba totalmente intrigado. Tenía una sensación de vacio irrefrenable. Como si tiempo atrás hubiera tenido la necesidad de apartarla y ahora, inquietaba sus sentimientos el tenerla delante, a su merced. También, se sentía culpable.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar la puerta sonó y como si aquel fuera el sonido de las ideas, estas llegaron a su mente como un recuerdo, especialmente, cuando ella se quitó el gorro a ir a abrir y sus cabellos cayeron como cascadas tras su espalda.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de la ex entrenadora de su padre y de su hermano. La muchacha que había ido colgada del brazo de su hermano cuando estuvo la última vez con ellos en el cumpleaños de su madre, donde ciertos invitados de renombre fueron y la magnitud de la fiesta demandaba una presencia buena.

Cuando Ryoma asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron, ambos chasquearon la lengua y maldijeron entre dientes. Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco y los miró alternadamente una vez que Sakuno le explicó la situación. Él gruñó, algo anormal en él y se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Chibisuke, eres un idiota.

Y satisfecho, se dio la vuelta. Ryoma gruñó y estaba a punto de contestar cuando la voz de Sakuno se alzó entre las risas de un moreno y un pelirrojo.

—Ryoma-kun, no te enfades. Ryoga-kun suele tener mal humor los días de frio.

**n/a:**

Bien, tras mi regresó vuelvo con actualizaciones. No sé por qué me dio por hacer esto, pero me apetecía darle un toque de mal humor a Ryoga, aunque en sí, solo tenía un poco de celitos.

Nos vemos prontito si el tiempo apremia.


	7. Dormitorio

_**Tabla: nocturna.**_

_**One-shot: **__Noche__**.**_

_**Pareja: **__Momo-Ann y hermana_

_**Advertencias: Ooc **_

_**Resumen: **__Una mala noche la tiene cualquiera… ¿no?_

_Dormitorio_

—Maldición.

Momoshiro apretó la cinturilla del pantalón por tercera vez, mirando a la mujer que dejaba en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la barbilla y una mirada clara de molestia. Era la jodida tercera vez que los interrumpían.

Primero el móvil y luego un tipo borracho que se equivocó de puerta… y ahora, ¿Qué?

Abrió la puerta de malos modos y casi se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando visualizó el rostro de una de sus hermanas. La chica casi gritó su nombre y se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba sin cesar.

Por supuesto. Su familia sabía que vivía solo. Que si tenían un problema podían acudir a él fuera la hora que fuera. Aunque fuera a plena noche y estuvieran cayendo granizos. Pero… Ahora mismo, en esos momentos, se arrepentía de sus buenos modales y del ofrecimiento.

La sentó en el sofá y ofreció una taza de café caliente mientras ella relataba sus problemas sin cesar de llorar. Su mente, no obstante, no estaba ahí. Se imaginaba a la chica tendida en su cama, moviendo un pie aburrida, con la libido cayendo bajo cero. Y él, su maldita erección, aflojada como si tuviera un plomo tirándole de la punta.

—Mira… ehm… por si no te acuerdas, soy médico— intentó recordarle a su hermana, rogando porque entendiera la indirecta. Pero ella le miró perpleja y se acomodó más en el sillón—, pequeñaja…

—No iré a casa— intervino ella—, así que me quedaré aquí, en el sofá. Mañana ya buscaré otro sitio. Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

Tiró de uno de los cojines y Momoshiro sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca. Justo sobre el cojín caía un sujetador oscuro. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él, abierto como platos.

—Hermanito…— era más una advertencia que un llamamiento, lo que le hizo tragar, nervioso. Ella se puso en pie, sonriéndole de la misma forma que Fuji lo hubiera hecho antes de clavarte un cuchillo en todo el pecho—, creo que he cambiado de idea.

—¿Te vas? — Exclamó, ansioso.

—Oh, no, que va. Voy A dormir en tu cama. En tu dormitorio.

—Ah, vale.

Un instante…. ¿Su cama? ¿Su dormitorio? Dio un respingo, saltando sobre sus pies y el sofá para adelantarse a ella, reteniéndola con las manos.

—No, espera, no es buena idea— intentó detenerla, nervioso. Su hermana sonrió abiertamente y le golpeó un directo al estómago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo en cuestión de segundos.

—Te recuerdo que la mitad del piso la pagaron los papás y que puedo ir donde quiera— advirtió, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar si quiera.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama, la chica no estaba en ella. Salía del baño, con la falda que tanto le había costado quitarle y la camisa dichosa de botones difíciles. Pálido, la vio pasar por encima de él.

—Vaya, vaya— canturreó su hermana agachándose mientras jugaba con el sujetador. La chica cerró la puerta de un portazo y Momoshiro sintió caer todo el peso del dolor encima de él—. Me pregunto, sinceramente, ¿qué cara pondrá el hermano de Tachibana cuando le entregue éste regalito y se entere de que su adorada hermana pasa la noche en el dormitorio de mi hermano?

Sacudió el sujetador frente a sus narices y cuando intentó alargar la mano para asirlo, ella se la golpeó, levantándose de un salto y encerrándose en su dormitorio.

—¡Qué tengas una buena noche, hermanito!

Momoshiro lo dudó. No. Aquella no era una buena noche. Era la más terrible de las noches vividas…. Y lo peor de todo, es que se había quedado sin dormitorio… en su propia casa..

**n/a**

Lo sé… es malísimo… xD


	8. Lucero

_**Tabla: nocturna.**_

_**One-shot: **__Noche__**.**_

_**Pareja: **__Tomoka-Hikaru Zaizen_

_**Advertencias: Ooc **_

_**Resumen: **__Cuando un recuerdo se te mete en la cabeza… aunque no lo sepas._

_Dormitorio_

_Lucero del alba. Lucero de la noche. Lucero._

Todas las noches antes de dormirse esas frases acudían a su cabeza. Era como una nana que acudía a su mente antes de dormirse y que, por la mañana, desaparecían. Cuando las cosas iban mal y pensaba que el estrés no le permitiría dormir, estas la mecían hasta que se hundía en un mar de sueños.

Había creado un diario en busca de encajarlas. Encontrar un significado a que le produjeran tanta paz, pero nunca conseguía recordar a qué se referían ni por qué razón eran como un bálsamo para ella.

Buscó en internet un significado posible, pero todo estaba relacionado con Venus o una actriz. Se volvía loca intentando encontrar algo. Lo único que terminó por convencerla, fue la visita a un especialista, el profesor Hikaru Zaizen.

Lo encontró dormido entre sus carpetas, con una taza de café fría a su lado, apoyado un brazo bajo la barbilla y los cabellos cubriéndole los ojos. Tenía pendientes y por su forma de vestir, poco podía esperar que fuera un experto. Pero se lo habían recomendado varias veces, así que tenía que existir algún motivo para que confiaran en él.

—¡Hola! — exclamó intentando llamar su atención. Lo único que consiguió fue un falso ronquido de despertar—. Che, y mira que dicen que chillo.

Se acercó hasta su altura, zarandeándolo de los hombros. El hombre tuvo un espasmo. Asustada, retrocedió contra una vitrina. Algo cayó desde arriba, golpeándole la cabeza. Momentos después, todo era oscuridad.

_Lucero del alba. Lucero de la noche. Lucero. Lucero que me acompañas, deja que mi canto llegue a ti. Lucero. Lucero, demuestra que me amas._

De nuevo. Ahí estaba. Pero había un trozo más. Algo que ella no recordaba. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo algo frio y húmedo sobre su cabeza. Lo quitó asustada, incorporándose de tal modo que terminó contra el suelo. En realidad, pudo comprobar una vez estuvo en pie y recuperada, no era culpa suya, si no del supuesto banco de libros que le habían fabricado para ponerla.

Paseó la mirada por la estancia. El sujeto había desaparecido y lo que parecía una pelota redonda con aspas descansaba en el lugar donde había perdido el conocimiento. Algo se movió tras una pila de libros y ahogando un grito, volvió a retroceder.

—No me tires más libros, es una molestia tener que recogerlos.

Al filo de una gran fila percibió lo que parecía ser la coronilla de alguien. Se asomó, viéndolo. Había despertado y estaba sentado en el suelo, con un enorme y pesado libro sobre sus piernas.

Se inclinó hasta poder verle. Unos ojos verdes la miraron con curiosidad, demasiada, pues tocó directamente donde se había golpeado, haciéndola gemir en protesta.

—Ah, interesante.

—¡De interesante, nada! ¡Duele! — protestó, poniéndose el trapo mojado que había descartado—. De todas maneras, eso que estabas diciendo…

El chico parpadeó. No podía tener más edad que ella. O quizás sí. Lo desconocía. Pero ya actuaba casi como un viejo. A ese paso, iba a terminar enfermo entre tantos libros sin que le diera el sol.

—Lo que estaba diciendo…

—Sí, sí— apremió, arrodillándose a su lado—. Lucero del alba y eso…

—Ah— afirmó él abriendo la boca levemente. Luego la cerró y volvió a concentrarse en el libro sobre sus piernas

Tomoka Osakada sintió que la sangre le ardía. ¿Cómo podía burlarse así de ella? Golpeó con sus manos los libros, llamando rápidamente su atención.

—¡Oye! ¡No me tomes por tonta! Explícate. Has citado más de esas extrañas palabras de las que yo conozco, tiene que ser por algo.

Hikaru asintió, tiró del cuello de su camisa y antes que tuviera tiempo de retroceder, su boca presionó contra la suya.

_Lucero del alba. Lucero de la noche. Lucero. Lucero que me acompañas, deja que mi canto llegue a ti. Lucero. Lucero, demuestra que me amas. Lucero del alba acompaña a mi persona amada. Lucero de la noche aunque ella nunca me recuerde. Lucero. Oh, lucero, guía mi alma. Lucero de Venus, tráeme a mi amada._

Las imágenes se agolparon en su mente como un trueno. Un niño y una niña, cogidos de las manos, cantando mientras corrían de camino a casa. Y luego, un accidente. La niña sola, llorando hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad. Y aquel niño era idéntico a él. Y aquella niña era ella.

Y aquella canción había sido compuesta por ellos mismos. Un romance infantil. Una perdida dolorosa del primer amor.

Y, mientras él se volvía a maravillar en el libro, "La historia de Venus", Tomoka lloró, en silencio, aferrada a su mano.

Un lucero la había guiado. No sabía cómo ni por qué. Pero estaba allí. Y ahora todo tenía explicación.

-.-

**n/a**

_¡Nos vemos! Cualquier duda, ya saben. Pero si me van a dejar dudas como anónimos o sin ser miembros, recuerden que no puedo contestarles. No es que les ignore, es que no tengo cómo hacerlo._

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
